1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content sharing and delivery, and more specifically to the sharing and delivery of video over large networks such as the Internet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The proliferation of digital content and the ability to easily distribute such content via the Internet has provided the public with immense convenience, efficiency and flexibility. Furthermore, the ability to easily distribute content via the Internet has also created opportunities to provide entertaining websites, applications, etc.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.